


Oceans | Nick Clark

by lotwv



Category: Fear The Walking Dead - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotwv/pseuds/lotwv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're all going to die."<br/>"At least we'll be together."</p><p>     ➳     ➳     ➳</p><p>     When the sick begin to roam around Los Angeles - everything changed. There was a shift in the air before it happened, and most seemed not to notice it. Animals slowly began to retreat away from the city while life continued for the civillians. </p><p>     People were getting sick. Very sick. And all the chaos turned the world upside down.</p><p>     Gabrielle Young is no longer a normal teenager. She has to face more tasks that no one her age should ever face. Dead. There is so much dead around her and she has to try and keep it together for the sake of her family and friends.</p><p>     What will happen along the way?</p><p>FTWD {season 1}<br/>Pairing: Nick Clark || Gabrielle Young</p><p>© copyright || lotwv (2016)</p><p>daisridrey {wattpad} - siriusblacks {quotev}</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Fear The Walking Dead but my own characters and their world. Gabrielle Young is mine. Everything you do not recognize from the series is also mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans | Nick Clark

Prologue.

There was something in the air that no one else seemed to notice. It was thick and heavy. It felt like there was a storm coming towards Los Angeles. There was a strange shift in the sky – animals all noticed it as they acted unnatural.

Gabrielle's bright blue eyes glanced out the car window as her sister Annabelle drove down the highway towards the High School. It wasn't a very long drive – luckily – it was boiling hot inside.

Her shoulder length dark hair flew around her face as they drove. The wind felt somewhat nice as it surrounded her small frame. A sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her window down further.

"You look horrible." Gabrielle stated softly. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You are so pale."

"I feel fine." Annabelle said as she shook her head. She took her hazel eyes off the road for a moment to look at her little sister. "It's probably just the flu going around."

"Half of my class has it." Gabrielle said with a worried glance. "It doesn't seem like the flu, Belle."

"Don't worry about me, kiddo." her sister smiled. "I'm heading to the doctor's office after I drop you off to get my shot. I'll be fine. I promise."

Gabrielle frowned as her eyes moved along the road. Her sister was never sick. Never. It frightened her. There was news about a virus spreading across Los Angeles and so far half of the population had gotten infected with the mysterious disease.

"If you say so, Belle." The brunette looked at her sister. She was paler than usual and small droplets of sweat dripped down the side of her face. She almost looked dead. "You're not going to work right?"

"Of course not." the blonde shook her head. "I need to get this flu from my system first. Would you mind taking the bus home or try to catch a ride with Alicia? I'll probably be passed out the entire day."

"I offered to take the bus this morning." Gabrielle stated. "But you refused."

"I had to leave the house anyway." she shrugged. "I'll go straight home after and rest it out. We can order take out tonight and watch a movie. We always do that when you're sick."

"That sounds nice." Gabrielle smiled slightly. "As long as it isn't a sappy romance. We should go for some action – you know – get hyped up."

Annabelle smiled at her sister as best as she could and shook her head in amusement, even though she felt like crap. Her little sister was the light of her life and she'd do anything for the brunette.

"It's your pick." the blonde nodded.

Gabrielle smiled brightly as they pulled up to the school. She dumped her headphones in her back and turned to her sister and stated. "I am not kissing you goodbye."

"Get a move on, loser." Annabelle couched. "Don't make it too late today. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you," Gabrielle smiled as she got out of the passenger's seat.

"Love you too!" her sister called after her.

Gabrielle stayed standing in the parking lot as she watched her twelve year older sister drive away from her sight. She breathed in deeply and turned to walk to the High School's entrance with her head down.

Due to many incidents the school board had decided to install a high security system for students. They had to pass through it and then hand their bags to an officer who searched them for anything that shouldn't be in a school. The man gave it back to her almost right away and nodded at her as a clear.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and made her way to her locker – sending Tobias a smile on the way as he passed her. He had a warry look in his face as he rushed after Madison Clark – the school guidance counsellor.

"Okay," she muttered as she collected her Biology book.

Before she closed her locker her eyes fell onto the picture of her family she had saved all those years. Her fingers traced over the figure of her mother before she glanced at the man in the photograph. Her face hardened and she shook her head in disappointment.

"Gabi,"

Gabrielle gasped slightly and closed her locker. Her best friend raised her eyebrows slightly as she looked at the blue eyed girl.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Alicia apologized.

"No," she said. "It's alright."

Alicia bit her lip before she ran a hand through her light brown hair. Something was bothering her. Gabrielle could feel the annoyance and anxiety radiating off of her.

"Are you okay?"

"We found Nick."

The brunette's eyes widened before she furrowed her eyebrows. Nick – he was Alicia's older brother. He was a nice kid. Gabrielle and him always got along great. He liked to tease her when she was around his house when they were younger.

Nick was troubled. After he lost his father – he had chosen the wrong path and would disappear on for days and come back – acting like nothing had happened. Gabrielle hadn't seen him in months.

"How is he?" Gabrielle asked with a slight frown.

"He's in the hospital for now." Alicia said bitterly. "Don't know how long that will last. He got hit by a car. He has a small concussion and some bruising. There were drugs in his system. Obviously."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "He is safe, though."

"For now." Alicia shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me if he'd run out of that hospital today. We won't hear anything from him for months till something else happens."

"I wish I could make this better for you." Gabrielle said solemnly.

Alicia let out a loud sigh before shaking her head. "Thank you. We should get to class – don't wanna miss first period."

The sarcasm in her voice was undeniable as Gabrielle followed after the Clark girl.

{My first part to this fanfiction. I appreciate all comments and votes. Feedback is always welcome as long as it isn't rude - because I hate that shit. Hope you all have a lovely evening and tell me what you think!}


End file.
